Kṣitigarbha
| Image = Ksitigarbha-0.jpg|Game Design Ksitigarbha.jpeg|Generic Art | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 地藏 | Pinyin = Dìzàng | Alias = | Titles = Fourth Mountain and Sea Lord | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = (reincarnated ) | KilledBy = | Cod = Allheaven's curse | Age = Unknown | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = Lord White 33 Heavens Dao Fang | Master = | Disciple = Unknown 48 disciples Xu Qing (49th disciple) | Ally = Meng Hao | Occupation = Lord of the Fourth Mountain and Sea Mountain and Sea Butterfly Guardian Local Magistrate (nth life) | Affiliation = Fourth Mountain and Sea | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm Mountains and Seas | Mountain&Sea = Fourth Mountain and Sea | Planet = | Region = | Location = Mountain and Sea Butterfly | Cultivation = 8-Essences Dao Realm (Paragon) Mortal (nth life) | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Information needed | Manhua = | Book = ? , ? , 08 , 09 , 10 | Appearsin = Information needed | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Kṣitigarbha is one of the recurring characters in I Shall Seal the Heavens. He is recognized as the strongest among all the Mountain and Sea Lords. He also presides over the reincarnation cycle in the Mountain and Sea Realm. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = Before Meng Hao rose to prominence he was considered the most talented person because of his accomplishments in the Immortal Realm, forming 120 Immortal Meridians and later on in the Ancient Realm where he ignited 29 Soul Lamps. Kṣitigarbha was the only person within the Mountain and Sea Realm, before Meng Hao, to be able to bypass the seal that the 33 Heavens have on the Mountain and Sea Realm that restricts anyone from becoming a Dao Sovereign. He used his mastery of reincarnation to be reborn several times in order to reach this level. Meng Hao became the second one to do so when he managed to ascend his fleshly body to the Dao Sovereign stage. | History = Before the destruction of the Mountain and Sea Realm he was the Lord of the Fourth Mountain and Sea with him being in control of the Yellow Springs in the entire Mountain and Sea Realm. He took Xu Qing in as a disciple while she was still in the Cycle of Reincarnation to sow good seeds of Karma between him and Meng Hao. After the destruction of the Mountain and Sea Realm became one of the guardians of the Mountain and Sea Butterfly. After Meng Hao transcended and recreated the Mountain and Sea Realm, it is unknown if will still be the Lord of the Fourth Mountain and Sea. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = He is based on Dayuan Dizang Pu — also known as "Bodhisattva King Kṣitigarbha of the Great Vow"— one of the four principal bodhisattvas in East Asian Mahayana Buddhism. *Kṣitigarbha and Meng Hao never met face to face until the end of Book 8. * Nomenclature: ** The name "Kṣitigarbha" can also be translated as "Earth Treasury", "Earth Store", "Earth Matrix", or "Earth Womb". ** Sanskrit: क्षितिगर्भ ** Japanese: 地蔵 (rōmaji: Jizō) ** Korean: 지장 (romaja: Jijang) ** Vietnamese: Địa Tạng | MoreQuotes = }} Category:100-123 Immortal Merdians Category:Mountain and Sea Lord Category:Stub Category:25-33 Soul Lamps Category:Dao Corroboration Category:Characters Category:Male Category:True Immortal Category:Fourth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Paragons Category:8 Essences Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Dao Realm Category:Immortal Realm Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Killed by Allheavens curse Category:Reincarnated Category:Path of Cultivation